The Great Journey
by dragonlore266
Summary: a bachelors life is never easy so when a band of bucks decided to leave their warren what dangers and challenges will they face on their journey to make a home for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early May the sun was shining bright along the country side and on the meadows of the forest as it absorbed the sunlight. On a low hill that slopped down into the meadow. Rabbit officer was looking out for danger from one of the entrances he creped out of one of the entrances to the warren and signaling with his tail that it was clear he went out a fat buck from behind appeared followed by his harem as the does went down to their favorite feeding spot other bucks appeared with their harems quickly spreading out all over the meadow the last of the rabbits all bucks came out as they went father down the hill and father down the meadow for it was taken up by harems already they were pushed father down until they came to a clear spot. "I'm sick of this.'' Said a melanistic colored buck as he found a small patch of clover "Calm down Jet were all tired of being pushed around by the harem bucks but what can we do as long as they have does they have the power.'' Said Ash joining his friend as they grazed on the patch of clover. Jet new he was right bucks like him and the others that were kicked out of their family harems lived the life of a bachelor until they stole does from the other bucks or they left to join another warren it was the same thing year round Jet and his stepbrother Ash decided to stay for now as for the others half of them already left before the mating season most of them were Jet's brothers but he staid behind because Ash injured his front leg and couldn't make the journey so he stayed behind to take care of them " Stop complaining Jet you shouldn't have any trouble attracting does because of your black fur unlike the rest of us we have to fight and for what just two lose them to another buck.'' Said Raspberry licking his paws "Well I've had as much luck as you have Raspberry.'' Said Jet moving away from Ash to munch on some grass Raspberry joined him while Ash hoped on a rock to view the harems the others joined him as they watched the harem bucks court their does.

One buck named Pip was courting his favorite doe Blossom when another buck called Bullet ran straight through his harem scattering his does every where lowering his head he cut two of them of from the others and was leading the others towards his harem but was intercepted by a Pip who tackled him as the bucks tussled the two does puffed up as does usually did when nervous they puffed up there fur and stayed frozen until they were collected or relaxed. As the does puffed up a bachelor buck named Bear managed to claim one of the does before another buck took the other Pip fighting off Bullet ran to his doe's defense but it was too late to gather up the one Bear stole as he didn't notice the two bucks coming from behind as he they went on both sides of him they came closer and closer and in a second they cut him off from the doe and she was gone exhausted Bear returned to the bachelor group as the harems quieted down everybody went back to eating Bear was gasping for air Raspberry patted hip on the back " Nice try lad you were close.'' Bear finally catching his breath said " But not close enough I'm afraid.'' as he chewed on some grass Jet and Ash joined in a game of scramble a game that help them practice for stealing does. While some bucks played the does while the others played the bucks while the fake does were put into harems each with a buck the others played the bachelors as the bachelors attacked and the harem bucks charged Jet and Ash circled around and attacked the harems sending them running Jet separating the others he forced them into a line as he did they made openings for bucks to catch them and round them up. They played until the chief rabbit appeared he was a fat buck and was quiet lazy but when it came to his does he turned nasty so no one tried to take his does those that tried to disappeared it was said that the chief ran the buck off to another warren and his does scattered and joined other harems another buck tried to but was scared for life for trying and died from his injures. The Chief felt comfortable with his power that he left his does unguarded for long periods of time. He greeted them in his usually way then joined in a game Jet hopped a little away from the group until he was next to Ash " Tell everyone that there's to be a meeting this afternoon.'' He said leaving before his brother could reply ,as the sun went higher in the sky the harems were led inside the bachelors were the last to go in.

When harems went underground they were off limits to steal so it was safe for them to mingle with other harems and bachelors as well while their bucks went on the runner duties. Ash headed to the burrow while Jet went to the one of the meeting burrows were the everybody goes to mingle but there's a special meeting place that the bachelors went to as he entered Raspberry was chewing pellets with Bear, Ash was with them apparently changing his mind about going to the burrow Jet settled down an sharpened his claws on the wall as the meeting was about to start another buck named Fog who got his name from the foggy day he was born came in with his doe Cleo who was pregnant with their third litter they had others but all of them were killed by hawks and weasels. As they settled down it began "Now we all know that times are going to get harder as the harems get bigger, new ones will start soon and if we don't leave now they'll push us father away until we hit the wood.'' He said "So what's to be done go to another warren.'' said Raspberry "So we can stay bachelors longer I don think so.'' Said Bear stomping his foot "He's right I think we should start our own warren some where else.'' Said Jet the others went wide eyed "Now that's and idea lets start are own warren.'' Said Bear "I think that's a good idea.'' Said Fog "What do you need to come for you have Clio.'' said Ash chewing his pellets "For how long as soon as she gives birth they'll still her and my kittens will be killed.'' He said licking his mate's ears "For now we can't do anything with the runner officers running about they will stop us for sure especially with Clio they will think were out of our minds.'' Said Jet "He's right if you go out with me they will stop you and bring us back.'' Said Clio "What are you saying that I leave you behind.'' said Fog "Yes ill be fine as long as they see you they'll think you're leaving and I'll be considered fair game.'' "But I'm not leaving you behind love.'' She was about to argue but Jet interrupted "No ones leaving anyone behind.'' "We will leave when the time is right and when it does will be ready as soon as its time for afternoon feeding stick together everyone and don't go to far if we bolt you might be left behind and when we do aim for the ditch in the woods will stay there until night fall anyone who doesn't make it there before we leave meet us at duck lake will stay there until we decide were to go from there.'' They all agreed and quickly returned to their burrows to rest. Jet was washing his black fur when Ash nudged him with his ear "What is it Ash.'' He said licking his tail "Why is it that you have black fur and I have light brown fur.'' "I don't now but it's a curse I can be identified by anyone in a second.'' "But all the does love it.'' "Yes but remember what father said fur collects no does.'' He said scratching his back leg they fell asleep while the other rabbits hopped about does mingled with relatives from other harems while mothers talked to daughters about kits and bucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The runner patrols were just returning as captain Pip stood on his mound to watch for wandering does that may have wondered away from their warren as the raiding party returned from the farm their mouths filled with _flora_ they placed the carrots and lettuce in the storage burrow as the last of it was put in he caught a young runner ripping a piece of lettuce of before he placed it in Pip popped him on the head causing him to drop the lettuce leaf "Ouch what was that for?'' Said the young runner rubbing his head "Cadet Thrush what is the second code of the runners.'' Said Pip angrily "A runner feeds his warren and his does before eating alone.'' Said Thrush lowering his head looking at the leaf "Now I now you're tired of me clawing your rear but if you don't learn I'll have to keep doing it.'' Thrush braced himself "I'm not going to hit you this time but if you do it again I'll have now chose.'' He said and with that he left the young buck with the leaf this time Pip headed below to check on his doe Sun she was giving birth this morning and he was bringing her some _flora_ since she missed the morning feeding as he entered the burrow she was nuzzling her kits all three were suckling heavily on her belly "Aren't they beautiful.'' she said "They sure are here I brought you a carrot.'' Ash nudged it towards her she munched as fast as she could he laughed under his breath then came closer the blind helpless kits squirmed around in the nest of fur and grass " Is it almost time for the afternoon feeding?'' She asked finishing the carrot "Almost. Do you need anything?'' He said asked as exited the burrow "No I'll be fine as long as I get a good feeding.'' He left her and checked on the others in his harem.

Thrush didn't want to eat the lettuce leaf so he put it in the storage burrow and left it he was tired of being in the runners he wanted to leave but he couldn't wants a rabbit took the runners pledge you stayed to it but he didn't want to. When the runners went through the harems they picked only the best son bucks were chosen and his father chose him and now he couldn't live the life of a bachelor buck he could but he couldn't leave like the others could he would have to stay here until he was to old to fight. Headed to his burrow he shared with his grandfather who couldn't go out bye himself because of his blindness, he decide to go see Ash and his brother first they were an ok bunch and seemed to have fun unlike him. As he followed the tunnel to their burrow he heard talking at the bachelor meeting place he sneaked to the entrance and listened he heard Jet talking " We will leave when the time is right at afternoon feeding.'' "Leaving the warren.'' Said Thrush to himself before he could here more they left the burrow Thrush quietly headed back down the burrow "They're planning on leaving today I've got to go with them this is my only chance to leave for good.'' He head outside just as the lookout gave the go ahead for feeding he went out just as the others with their harems appeared as they spread out claiming feeding spots the bachelors moved out and headed to the meadow and right behind Fog and his doe went with them " They must be in on it as well.'' He said to himself they stayed close together and ate quickly Thrush followed close behind he fed a little ways off but close enough that if they bolted he could keep up.

Jet looked at the runner guards on duty as they pushed closer to the meadow their harems followed forcing the bachelors father down the meadow Jet followed by the others went a little father down before he spotted the chief rabbit hoping down the hill he new they had to run "Its time to run if the chief gets down here will never get away.'' Raspberry and the others quickly got into position ready to bolt Jet looked up one last time the guards were to busy fighting over feeding spots to notice them " NOW!'' And in a flash they bolted keeping close together as best they could the alarm was sounded by the chief as he gave chase " Keep running don't look back you now the plan.'' Said Ash two of the guards were close behind trying to intercept Fog and Clio as the doe tried to keep up she was blocked by the chief rabbit "Keep going Fog.'' She screamed "Not with out you he isn't.'' said Thrush tackling the Chief rabbit then charging the two guards "Well are you going to stand there or move.'' He said pushing her As she ran he stayed behind " How dare you attack your own father .'' said the Chief as he hoped to his feet " Well you weren't much of a father anyway.'' Thrush kicking dirt in the air bolted after the others "After them you full's bring them back.'' And the guards ran after them followed by the chief he ordered the does to be sent back underground until he got back as he led the patrol after the runaways.

Jet and Ash made it to the ditch first followed by Thrush as they caught their breath Fog and Clio arrived " Thank you for saving me.'' She said panting "No problem.'' He said "What are you doing here Thrush?'' Said Ash "I heard you talking about leaving so I decided to come with you.'' "Will be glad to have you.'' Said Jet they staid put Raspberry appeared with Bear close behind Jet led the way out of the ditch and into the brush just as the Chief and two runners appeared " Well any sign of them?'' "No sir not a trace it seems that they went to the ditch and scattered.'' "Well keep searching find them.'' And they disappeared into the forest the group kept quit and still until it was safe "well that went well.'' " Ya but how do we get to the pond the runners will be all over the place and it wont take long to follow our scent here.'' Said Bear "Well then will follow the ditch to the hollow log were the skunks live the skunks scent is strong enough to cover our scent.'' Not arguing Jet led the way into the ditch an ran all the way to the log as they came closer the skunk scent was strong they pushed through and walked over the log their hopping disturbed the skunks causing them to spray covering their scent even more they quickly ran further into the forest. Dark clouds formed in the sky as they waited undercover the sun was starting to go down when Jet decided it was safe to move and he was right the patrols were called in and were heading back to the warren.

They followed the small stream that led into the pond as they came close they stopped for a drink and to rest Jet went on ahead to see if the coast was clear he stomped for the others and they went on ahead "We should hide near the bushes on the edge of the forest'' said Bear "No a patrol might go through there and then were would we be.'' Said Thrush "Well we can't stay out here all night the owls and foxes will pick us off.'' Said Bear growling "What about the island were the ducks hide out we would be safe there right.'' Said Clio "That's a great idea.'' Said Ash Jet nodded in agreement "Well then we should cross before it gets dark.'' Said Jet walking into the water Ash not far behind Clio was a little reluctant but Fog told her that she should do it for the kits she quickly jumped in and swam to the island as Bear covered the rear they just disappeared into the long grass when a runner patrol appeared " Stay quiet.'' Whispered Bear as they listened "Well maybe they did swim to the island Pip.'' Said a young buck "No they're not that clever they probably ran out of the forest and went to the farm will check there first thing tomorrow.'' And they left they all sigh with relief "That was close.'' Said Ash Jet pushed father through the island it smelled of duck and geese they found a hidden patch to sleep in they made nest with feathers and dried grass they found and slept soundly. As the owls hooted in the night and the bats chattered in the moonlight and the crickets chirped in the air it was music in the night it soothed the rabbits a little but they still were on edge even as they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The runaways slept soundly until Jet was startled by a robin flying by, Jet yawned as he looked around the others were still asleep except for Thrush who was drinking at the edge of the island Jet went to join him "Lovely day for a drink of freedom a Jet.'' Said Thrush shaking his fur "Yes its lovely but now we've got to decide where to go from here now that were on the run.'' "You mean you don't now were your going.'' "No this as far as we've gotten so far.'' Said they headed back to the others who were now waking up Ash and Raspberry went off to leave pellets while Fog herded Clio of to drink Bear and Thrush were talking Jet went to join them " So were are we going .'' said Bear " I haven't the fantast idea.'' "Well we need to find a home or else we wont last long.'' Said Bear ripping at some grass then chewing it "Well Thrush you've been in the runners you've traveled farther from the warren do you know of anyplace where we can start our own warren.'' Thrush shook his head but then a thought came to him "Well there is one place I now of it's far from the Meadow warren it's about a four days journey from here buts it's a perfect place for a warren I found it while on solitary patrol I didn't tale anybody about it because I didn't think it was important at the time.'' He said swallowing some grass Ash and Raspberry returned "What do you think Ash?'' when he asked him "I think it's the only chose we have.'' "Well now we have a place to go but there's one problem.'' Said Raspberry "What's that?'' said Thrush "Do you think that Clio will be able to make it that far.'' He said pointing his ears towards the doe "Of course I can make it they aren't due for a few days now.'' Said Clio followed by Fog "Well then it's settled will go there as soon as were rested and get something in are stomachs that isn't soggy.'' They moved farther into the island looking for food "Well this is great everything here has been eaten or is soggy lets feed at the farm.'' said Raspberry "We can't go there thick ears remember the patrols will be patrolling there remember.'' Said Bear scratching dandelion seeds out of his fur " Well there certainly is no edible food here on the island and if we go into the forest we might meet a patrol or worse.'' said Jet " So what do we do sit here an starve.'' Said Raspberry "No.'' said Jet turning to Thrush "Thrush how long do you think the patrol will stay there.'' " Well they'll be there until afternoon feeding put even then the Chief will probably call a feed guard and lead the patrol so the bucks can leave their harems without worry of them getting stolen .'' "So were stuck.'' Said Ash "Not if we get past the farm before they do.'' Said Jet heading to the edge the others close behind they swam fast across then ran for the forest they ran to the edge of the wood to the farm it was a small farm and so was the barn but the garden was large and full with plenty of _flora _just for the plucking. The band slipped under the fence and ran behind the barn "Let's catch our breath and then will hit the garden field.'' Said Jet the others didn't argue and quickly collapsed Jet and Thrush kept a lookout for the farmer or the patrol Thrush went ahead to check the usual place were the patrol meet when they steal from the garden Jet stayed behind and good thing to three bucks just appeared and they spotted the group Thrush just returned when he spotted them running Fog told Clio to run ahead and hide in the garden Raspberry went with her while the others fought "Bear you and Fog go cover Clio and Raspberry. Thrush come with me will hold them off.'' Said Jet they ran after the doe and buck as Jet and Thrush waited for the patrol which was coming in fast. The bucks came to a halt and circled them "You're both under arrest.'' Said Pip "For what?'' said Jet "For refusing arrest and attacking the Chief.'' "We were leaving like other bucks so how come were being arrested.'' Said Jet "You took a doe with you which is against the law of the warren so you will all come with me.'' He said "Not on your life.'' Said Thrush as he tackled Pip Jet attacked the other bucks Thrush clawing Pip's belly yelled in pain as he bit his back Jet kicked one of the bucks into what look like a small box but was really a dog kennel as the large dog began to bark the bucks fled Pip right after them Jet and Thrush ran after the others who were hiding in a patch of corn "Are they gone.'' said Raspberry "Yes there gone for now at least so eat up and lets move own.'' Said Thrush licking the scratch on his back they ate quickly and quietly and moved off they ate until they reached the edge of the garden "So Thrush were do we go from here.'' said Ash finishing his turnip Thrush chewing a carrot said "See that hole in the fence we can get out of.'' He said "Well then let's go before the farmer comes with that dog.''said Jet leading the way through the fence as they slipped through the hole he could see a small wood ahead of them and man warn down paths that led to different directions "So were do we go from here.'' He asked Thrush who was leaving pellets in a corner " See the deer trails well before the fence was made deer would come and eat from the garden so they made many paths to get here this one leads to are new home .''he said hoping to one of the open paths "Well lets get on with it shall we.'' said Bear Jet followed by Thrush lead the way they disappeared into the long grass until they found the path "See this is the one I was talking about we just follow the path and will be fine.'' said Thrush but as he did a Stoat appeared with food on its mine Raspberry tackled it then but was to slow as it grabbed his throat he kicked and screamed Clio puffed up in fear Fog blocked her with his body and growled while Bear tackled the stoat it let go of Raspberry as he scrambled away Thrush and Jet tackled it again it made a hasty retreat "Well that was fun.'' said Bear "Thanks.'' said Raspberry while Ash licked his neck wound "Well it seems that we have to watch out for enemies in the grass.'' Said Jet Clio finally relaxed followed Fog after the others as he led the way to their new home.

The clouds burst with rain early the next morning as the band continued their journey down the deer trail. The group stopped near a small creek to drink and forage around for food "What I wouldn't do for some grass.'' Said Clio as she dug for edible roots Fog keeping watch out for danger went back to his own diggings as he looked for roots that were edible, for the two days the group ate only dried roots and tubers Jet's stomach growled in pain the roots weren't enough to keep them going for four more days . Thrush returned from scouting ahead "Well you'll be happy to now that the trail leads to edible grass." He said drinking from the creek the others perked up with the word of grass "How far is it?'' Said Jet "If we leave now we can make it by afternoon feeding.'' "Well then let's move it then.'' Thrush took the lead Jet right behind the group ran almost the whole way but stopped when they smelled a fox coming from the east of them. It changed direction thankfully, the group bolted as soon as it left. They walked for hours until they came to a stop a group of deer were browsing near by blocking the path "Well how do we get past them.'' Said Raspberry "We could go around them.'' said Fog as he licked Clio's head " No it will take longer if we go around.'' said Bear " And theirs bond to be stoats and weasels waiting for us.'' said Thrush " Well we cant stay here. Will just go through them they wont bother us.'' Said Jet as ran towards the deer herd the others followed close behind the deer didn't bother them and gladly moved out the way to let them pass.

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the grass patch they quickly ate as if it were going to leave the earth. Jet and Ash went ahead to find were the trail led from here the path curved out from the long grass and went out into the open with little cover if a fox came after them they would be in trouble. The rest of the group joined them after they gotten their fill. "Well the path leads this way to our new home.'' Said Thrush "But its wide in the open will be picked off if we go out there.'' Said Bear "well we can't stay here so will have to risk it.'' Said Jet leading the way into the unknown the others following keeping close together Thrush stayed close but ahead of the others making sure they staid on the path. Deer herds were grazing which made them fill a little better "Well at least the foxes won't be coming around with the deer out here.'' Said Jet stopping to graze a little before pushing on Clio stopped to graze as well Fog waited beside her until she was finished "Come on were falling behind.'' said Fog pushing her towards the others she didn't argue and they quickly caught up they followed the path until night fall the deer disappeared leaving them alone in the open "Well I'm tired so were do we sleep?'' said Raspberry yawning "We can't sleep out in the open.'' Said Bear ''we can rest in the morning by then we should be out of the open right Thrush.'' Said Jet Thrush shook his head the group pushed on their ears up for any signs of trouble.


End file.
